Animaux
by Ydriel
Summary: Cinq fois où Aziraphale a dit quelque chose qui on fait Crowley se toucher seul, et une fois où Aziraphale a dit quelque chose qui la fait être toucher par Crowley.
1. Rome,41

**Hey ! **

**J'ai commencé cette traduction fin aout et je l'ai enfin fini. Elle a été un sacré challenge mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Voici le lien de la fic original, je vous invite à allez la lire :** s/13349741/1/Animals

**La deuxième partie, est une version de Crowley avec une sexe féminin.**

**Aussi, j'ai regardé la séri****e vostfr. J'ai donc gardé le nom de Crowley en non Rampa/Rampant et le surnom Angel et pas angelot, ça sonnait mieux pour moi, mais j'ai traduit les autres noms.**

* * *

Les pensés de Crowley à propos d'Aziraphale avait commencé au temps du mur d'Eden, quand il avait confessé avoir donné l'épée. Ses pensées n'avaient rien de particulières, mais c'était formé autour des sentiments, enfin plutôt de l'affection qu'il portait à l'ange et ses actions stupides, même si il ne l'admettrait pas. Cette affection avait grandi et s'était solidifié au fil des siècles, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un certain ... plaisir à sa présence, qu'il tentait de ne pas montrer trop fortement.

Crowley au fil du temps avait aussi beaucoup des pensées pécheresses - après tout c'était un démon, évidemment qu'il en avait – mais seulement pour tenter les citoyens, les leaders politiques – quoi qu'il en soit – ses pensées pécheresses sur Aziraphale n'avaient pas commencé avant Rome.

Peut-être qu'il avait juste prévu de boire avec l'ange, bon il ne l'avait pas vraiment prévu, il s'était juste dit ''qu'une rapide tentation'' serait de bon goût quand Aziraphale l'avait salué. Après s'être installé pour un verre, la discussion avait dérivé sur la nourriture :

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il fait des choses remarquables avec des huitres. »

Alors que son esprit s'entrainait dans quelques idées inappropriés sur son ami/ennemi, il avait laissé échappé :

« -Je n'ai jamais gouté d'huitres. »

Le tout prononcé comme une invitation à ce que l'ange lui fasse gouter. Mais il s'était surtout étonné de ne pas avoir croisé l'ange depuis quelques siècles et non plutôt sur le fait qu'il avait à présent une idée salace liant Aziraphale à des huitres.

Le léger trébuchement de l'ange au sujet de tempêter Crowley au restaurant avait coupé court à ses pensées. Et ça avait semblé être une bonne idée alors qu'il écoutait le blond parler de ce qu'il faisait à Rome jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au restaurant, puis qu'il avait dû prétendre de ne pas dévisager la manière dont Aziraphale mangeait ses huîtres. C'était un niveau de pêcher indécent ce qu'il faisait à ses huitres.

Crowley n'avait jamais été un grand fan des activités humaines, mis à part dormir, il avait alors mangé à toute vitesse pour observer Aziraphale et sa satisfaction. Il se contentait de boire son verre, ses yeux fixé sur ce que l'ange faisait.

Au Nom de ... Le son ! L'ange dégustait à grand bruit ses huitres. Et bien sûr, les yeux de Crowley n'étaient pas du tout accrochés à la vision de la langue rose, pas du tout. Aziraphale faisait de temps à temps un ''mmm' de bonheur. Ce n'était que des huitres, vraiment – comment ça pourrait être si bon ? Malgré tout le démon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si une autre activité humaine autre que la nourriture plaisait à l'ange, telle que le sexe-

_Non ! Non !_ L'esprit de Crowley s'était permis une halte – ce qu'il arrivait souvent quand il pensait à Aziraphale – et il se sort de là en buvant une grande gorgée de son verre, ses yeux fixés sur son plat vide. Il avait continué une conversation polie avec l'ange – le genre de conversation qu'on a avec son ennemis mortel mais qu'il est adorable et sexy. Puis, une fois les huitres de l'ange finit, le démon qui avait jusqu'à tenter de ne pas se tortiller sur sa chaise, il n'avait pas pu bloquer les sons que faisait l'ange et malgré ses efforts, il avait une demi-mole sous sa tunique.

Heureusement il avait la table pour la cacher mais Aziraphale était en train de se lever, parlant d'à quel point ses huitres étaient délicieuses, parlant comme si de ne rien n'était alors que Crowley l'écoutait à moitié, essayant désespérément de penser à autre chose. Avant de finalement se résigner à cette situation et finit par se lever à son tour, entassant sa robe pour cacher son début d'érection.

Il avait rapidement dit au revoir à l'ange – ils se reverraient probablement d'ici une centaine d'années et était retourné là où il allait dormir. Dormir. Il avait envie de dormir.

Crowley, une fois rentré, avait fermé la porte derrière lui et c'était appuyé contre, vérifiant ses objectifs de la journée.

Retrouvé Aziraphale. Check

Boire jusqu'à ce que la rencontre devienne un repas. Check

Le regarder faire des choses salacew avec sa langue - alors qu'il les pense parfaitement innocentes et des sons créant de pensées lubriques au démon. Check.

**Merde !**

Crowley gémit et passe sa main sur son visage, des souvenirs vif des bruits et de la langue se logeant à nouveau dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que sa queue redevienne une demi-mole, puis une érection totale. Une plainte s'échappe de ses lèvres, plus fort et plus frustrer.

Il se traine alors ensuite dans son appartement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait prévu de rester seulement un petit moment mais une sieste d'une centaine d'années lui semble être une bonne idée, surtout qu'il a besoin de sortir l'ange de ses pensées.

Il claque des doigts pour se mettre en sous-vêtement, il avait cru comprendre que c'était ce que les romains portaient pour dormir – il fallait qu'il se fonde dans la masse – puis, il s'était effondré tête la première sur son lit. Il devait se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autres, pensé à accomplir quelque chose ... Il pourrait tempêter des gens, ça ne serait pas dur, il n'aurait pas de mal à créer un désaccord politique, peut-être qu'il pourrait se créer une réputation, mais Aziraphale serait là pour le réprimander.

**Merde. Aziraphale, de nouveau.**

Il se déplace, frottant malencontreusement sa queue contre le lit, causant la création d'un gémissement dans sa gorge. Non, non, non ! Il peut totalement ignoré ses pensés.

Son sexe palpite quand il pense à l'ange, il soupire. Ça ne serait pas ... affreux si il pensait à l'ange. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si il allait fantasmer sur un humain. Beurk. Ou sur ses collègues de travail et encore moins aux autres anges. Donc ... Aziraphale. Sa seule option.

Il essaye de se convaincre que c'est pour cette raison qu'il doit penser à l'ange et non parce qu'il _apprécie _le blondinet, alors qu'il commence à onduler des hanches contre le lit.

« Putain » murmure-t-il dans son oreiller, ses hanches ondulant plus vite maintenant que son esprit et son corps s'accordent avec des images alléchantes de l'ange.

_«Crowley » murmure Aziraphale en s'installent entre les jambes du démon._

_« __Angel__, continu, utilise cette langue sur moi. » marmonne en retour Crowley, offrant sa queue à l'ange._

_Ce dernier à un petit sourire en coin et dépose un baisser sur son gland, faisant sortir un doux gémissement de sa gorge, a la manière dont le blond savoure un bon repas._

_« Comme ça » murmure à nouveau le démon, un gémissement coincé dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux détail le visage rougit de l'ange et aussi ses lèvres formant un ''O'' autour de sa queue. Les mains de démon s'emmêlent dans les boucles blondes, guidant gentiment l'ange plus bas sur son sexe, respirant lourdement et encore plus lourdement alors que la bouche angélique l'engloutis._

_Crowley observe avec des yeux demi-clos Aziraphale entouré d'une main la partie de sa queue que sa bouche ne couvre pas alors que son autre main se glisse dans son propre pantalon. Un gémissement sort de sa bouche, se répercutant contre le sexe du démon, lui causant un long et profond grognement, il incline sa tête et ferme les yeux sous le coup du plaisir. Ses yeux reviennent rapidement à l'ange, les yeux jaunes rencontrant les yeux bleus angéliques, puis une plainte s'échappe alors qu'il s'enfonce dans la bouche chaude._

_Aziraphale s'y fait, mouvant des lèvres et enroulant sa langue autour du pilier, puis sort son propre sexe de son pantalon et le presse. Ses yeux battent fébrilement en réponse aux décharges brulantes qui viennent de ses reins et il gémit contre le sexe dans sa bouche._

_« Aziraphale » grogne Crowley en s'accrochant aux boucles blondes, prévenant qu'il ne va pas tarder à finir. _

_L'ange gémit en réponse, ses lèvres atteignant à la base du sexe du démon qu'il suce avec force._

Le serpent convulse et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, son corps l'éveillant de son fantasme. Alors que son corps tremble encore et il jouit dans ses sous-vêtements, ses hanches se pressant contre sa main qui s'appuie contre son entre-jambe.

Il halète alors qu'il se tourne sur le dos et nettoyant miraculeusement le bordel visceux qui se trouve encore sur lui.

**Ugh**

Crowley constate qu'il peut soit faire face au fait qu'il vient de se frotter contre son lit en pendent à son ami-ennemi héréditaire ou il peut faire une longue sieste.

Ouais, la dernière option sonne bien.

Et donc Crowley s'endort.

* * *

**Merde. Aziraphale, de nouveau.**

Il se déplace, frottant malencontreusement sa queue contre le lit, causant la création d'un gémissement dans sa gorge. Il devient humide en se rappelant ce que Aziraphale à fait à ses huitres. Non, non, non ! Il peut totalement ignorer ses pensées.

Son sexe palpite quand il pense à l'ange, il soupire alors. Ça ne serait pas ... affreux si il pensait à l'ange. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si il allait fantasmer sur un humain. Beurk. Ou sur ses collègues de travail et encore mois aux autres anges. Donc ... Aziraphale. Sa seul option.

Il essaye de se convaincre que c'est pour cette raison qu'il doit penser à l'ange et non parce qu'il _apprécie _le blondinet, alors qu'il commence à presser sa main contre son clitoris à travers sa culotte.

« Putain » murmure-t-il dans son oreiller, ses hanches ondulant maintenant que son esprit et son corps s'accordent avec des images alléchantes de l'ange.

_«Crowley » murmure Aziraphale en s'installent entre les jambes du démon._

_« Aziraphale. » marmonne en retour Crowley, offrant ses cuisses ouvertes à l'ange._

_Ce dernier attrape une des cuisses de démon, s'y attardent pour déposer un suçon. Le serpent glapit et le blond fait un sourire en coin._

_« Oh, très cher, ne glapit pas alors que je suis entre tes jambes.» _

_Crowley rougit et penche sa tête en arrière, ses lèvres entrouvertes avec une envie qu'il n'ose pas prononcé._

_Au lieu de la taquiner avec ça, Aziraphale lèche directement le sous-vêtement du démon, le faisant gémir de surprise. Un nouveau sourire se formant sur les lèvres de l'ange et lèche à nouveau la culotte, allant directement appuyer sur le clitoris de son amant. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre :_

_« __Angel__ ! » s'étrangle Crowley._

_L'ange rit légèrement, créant une vibration contre le clitoris, faisant gémi le démon plus fort. _

_« __Angel__, pitié, ne me taquine pas comme ça. » _

_Le démon plonge sa main dans les boucles blondes._

_Crowley ne demande jamais pitié, Aziraphale envoie alors miraculeusement sa culotte valsée et vient directement coller sa bouche contre le clitoris. _

_« Aziraphale ! » hurle bestialement le serpent, ses mains s'accrochant aux cheveux blonds alors que son dos s'arque sous le plaisir._

_L'ange fait résonner un 'hum' pour toute réponse, provocant une forte réaction au démon. Puis, à cette réaction, l'ange glisse deux doigts dans le vagin de Crowley._

_« __Angel__, plus ... » glapit-il._

_« Tellement demandeur » murmure-t-il entre deux coups de langue et quelque sussions._

_« Pitié, je vais ... si tu ne – __Angel__ ! » supplie le démon en jouissant au visage de l'ange, son intérieur se ressert sur les doigts qui découvrent encore l'endroit. _

_Et il ne s'arrête pas._

_L'ange continu de faire jouer ses doigts à l'intérieur du démon, murmure malicieusement des choses telles que ''Tellement mouiller pour moi'' alors qu'il continue de sucer le clitoris._

_« Aziraphale, c'est trop, beaucoup trop – ne t'arrête pas ! » se tortille Crowley, des plaintes gémissement et des plaintes quittant ses lèvres sans interruption alors qu'il approche de la jouissance à nouveau._

_Aziraphale glisse sa main libre dans son pantalon, attrapant son entre-jambe, gorgée de sang à ce stade. Il gémit tout en continuant son oeuvre sur Crowley, créant d'autres vibrations, d'autres gémissements._

_« Je vais jouir » souffle entre deux grognements le démon._

_Malgré tout, Aziraphale se noient dans les orgasmes de son amant, jusqu'à ce que Crowley ne puisse quasiment plus parler. _

Le démon se lamente dans son oreiller alors qu'il jouit sur ses doigts, qui ont glissé en lui à un certain moment. Les images de l'ange s'effacent progressivement alors que son corps arrête de trembler.

Il halète alors qu'il se tourne sur le dos et respire lourdement.

**Ugh**

Crowley constate qu'il peut soit faire face au fait qu'il vient de se frotter contre son lit en pendent à son ami-ennemi héréditaire ou il peut faire une longue sieste.

Ouais, la dernière option sonne bien.

Et donc Crowley s'endort.


	2. Le théâtre du Globe, 1601

**Lien vers la fic orignal : s/13349741/2/Animals**

* * *

Crowley avait fait une bonne sieste. De faite, depuis il avait réussi à faire sortir l'incident de Rome avec Aziraphale de ses pensées. Après ça, ils s'étaient créer un arrangement - même si il la connotation était assez évidente pour le démon – pourtant il ne se rappelait pas avoir ce _genre_ de sentiment pour l'ange. Les sentiments amicaux, fondés, ceux-là allaient, le démon les comprenaient, Aziraphale étant le seul autre être non-humain à avoir des interactions récurrentes avec la Terre mais pas les sentiments ... les idées lubriques.

Celle-là.

Il ne se rappelait pas celle-là, il n'avait pas celle-là.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Shakespeare prenne place. Plus précisément, jusqu'à ce que l'ange l'invite à voir Hamlet, et bien qu'il n'aime pas les pièces dramatiques, il avait accepté de venir. Il avait presque commencé à apprécier de faire les bénédictions de l'ange ... juste, parce que. Évidement pas parce qu'il le faisait pour l'ange. Non.

Et donc Crowley avait rejoint Aziraphale qui était grignoté des raisins et lui offrant la vue de ses magnifiques yeux pétillants. Bien sûr ce n'était pas parce que c'est un ange et qu'il aime tout, il n'aimerait jamais un démon comme ça.

Bon.

Le démon avait papoté avec l'ange, lui offrant un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'il se moquait de la pièce. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment – mais il aurait voulu – mais l'ange était si excité et juste observé sa gestuel et ses rictus étaient passionnant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle aux acteurs :

« Non, non ! Vous êtes doué. »

sa pique l'attention de Crowley, se surprenant même à une pointe de jalousie. Il garde alors une expression neutre alors que l'ange continu :

« J'adore tout ... les dialogues ! »

Juste comme il y a une centaine de siècle avant, les paroles plongent directement le démon dans quelque idées indécentes. Et ce n'était même pas sexuel mais l'image interdite d'Aziraphale rougissant alors qu'il lui murmure des cochonneries à l'oreille s'empare de son esprit.

« Et qu'est-ce que votre ami en pense ? »

Merde. On lui avait posé une question. Heureusement Aziraphale avait argumenté qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas – Vraiment ? Et ça lui avait donné le temps d'ignorer cette image et de se concentrer. Jusqu'à

« Allez, Hamlet ! Frotte-y toi ! »

Réellement, même pas un peu sexuel, mais malgré tous une nouvelle image de mots crus où son – L'ange frotte ses hanches contre celle de Crowley.

« Il est vraiment doué, pas vraiment ? Demande Aziraphale et les images lubriques s'arrêtent pour être remplacé par de la jalousie.

Le démon a besoin de changer de sujet, ce qu'il fait en convaincant l'ange de parer de leurs travaux respectifs. Et bien sûr, l'ange lui fait des yeux quasi en forme de coeur en échange d'une faveur, yada-yada, et il quitte le Théâtre car sinon il va finir par malencontreusement faire fondre tous les acteurs.

Puisque qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire à Edimbourg, il retourne à l'endroit où il est censé dormir – il ferait bien une sieste ou cinq – pour répondre à ses idées. Il pourrait juste ignorer la jalousie qu'il avait éprouvée quand Aziraphale s'était mis à complimenter aux acteurs – ignorant le fait qu'il _veut_ recevoir ses compliments – mais il ne peut par ignorer ses pensées lubriques.

Il s'était libéré de l'incident de Rome et des huitres depuis longtemps mais les mots de l'ange l'avait ramenés au premier plan. Le pire étant qu'Aziraphale était totalement innocent dans ses phrases mais son esprit invoque une image du blond au-dessus de lui, ses yeux à demi-clos alors que Crowley le dévore des yeux en lui murmurant toutes sortes de choses sales.

Le démon grogne et se dirige jusqu'à sa chambre, réalisant que les cuissardes n'étaient pas une bonne idée puisque le tissus frotte contre son sexe presque dur mais pas tout à fait alors qu'il se jette sur le lit, sur le dos. Et ça avait beau être le milieu de la journée mais le démon ne refuse jamais une sieste.

Mais son corps semble avoir d'autres idées. Tous ses vêtements semblent être de trop, alors qu'il est à peine excité. Il enlève ses lunettes, laissant alors la lumière attaquer ses yeux de serpent et ils les ferment en sifflant.

Crowley réalise alors son erreur alors que la tête d'Aziraphale lui revient, il grogne et commence à se déshabiller. Il commence à s'énerver sur son haut et grogner plus fort, il l'enlève alors miraculeusement, sauf les boutons qu'il défait un par un, comme on déballe un cadeau.

Ahem.

Pensé à ça avait juste eu pour effet de rendre plus dure son sexe, il le frotte alors de la palme de sa main contre son short. Le plaisir remonte le long de son dos, le faisant gémir, sa tête rejetée en arrière alors que son autre main s'accroche aux draps.

Il a besoin de se toucher, maintenant où il va finir par se dissocier sur place.

Crowley tire d'un coup sec son bas, son sexe sortant tel un ressort, claquant contre son ventre. Y glissant sa main libre, semble être le paradis – enfin l'enfer, enfin peu importe – et il laisse échapper une plainte aigue alors qu'il laisse son imagination prendre le dessus.

_Aziraphale glapit sous Crowley, qui n'a même pas commencé à le toucher. C'était – que Dieu le préserve de dire ça a voix haute – adorable._

_« Crowley, s'il-te-plait. » supplie l'ange, soulevant des hanches. Le démon manque de rire, mais il se contient et vient déposer ses lèvres dans son coup, y créant un suçon._

_« Ah ! » s'exclame Aziraphale en rougissant encore plus et une de ses mains s'accrochant aux draps._

_Il n'est pas supposé – autorisé – à toucher le démon, mais ça lui devient compliqué de se retenir._

_« Tu aime ça, Angel ? Tu veux que je te parle, que je te fasse te tordre ? » murmure à son oreille le serpent, faisant attention à ne pas le toucher, ou seulement pour le marquer de temps à autre._

_Les yeux du démon se balladent sur le corps nu, un sourire en coin alors qu'il remarque que le sexe tendu de son amant commence à goutter._

_« Déjà tellement dure pour moi, murmure Crowley, baladant sa langue serpentine sur la nuque de l'ange. Tu aimes quand je tente, pas vrai ? Je parie que tu es si dure seulement pour moi. J'adore te soumettre juste avec mes mots, te regarder te tordre alors que n'est pas autorisé à me toucher. »_

_Aziraphale couine, son corps rougissant entièrement et se tortillant, son sexe répand du liquide pré-séminal sur son ventre. Ses mains s'agrippent à l'oreiller au dessus de sa tête, ses yeux ses fermants sous le plaisir. _

_« Oh, Aziraphale, Angel. Tu ne peux même plus me regarder, tu rougis tellement quand je te parle comme ça. Je veux te toucher, te faire gémir mon nom mais j'adore te regarder si désespérer. Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai envie de te faire ? »_

_« S'il-te-plaît ... dis le moi. » murmure l'ange en détaillant Crowley. _

_« Je veux écarter tes cuisses et te baisser sur le lit jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus parler. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisque plus que gémir mon nom. Tu as l'aire si sexy, peut importe ce que tu fais, même si tu es juste assis sur un chaise à lire. Tu me donne envies de te faire te tordre sur ta chaise, te faire couiner, de t'utilise jusqu'à ce que je jouisse et que je t'abandonne seul et frustrer. Ou te regardez te toucher, te regardez te tortiller de plaisir et gémir alors que tu sais que je t'observe. »_

_« Pitié, Crowley, touche-moi » gémit Aziraphale, étant encore plus dure et plus excitée._

_« C'est ce que je fais. » nargue le serpent en déplace ses lèvrew sur le torse de l'ange, jouant avec un téton._

_« Pitié » supplie l'ange, bougeant frénétiquement les hanches alors que son sexe se cogne contre son ventre, déversant du liquide pré-séminal un peu partout._

_« Je vais continuer encore un peu. C'est tellement bien de te voir te tordre, de me supplier, de tant vouloir que je te touche. »_

_« Je – Je – Crowley – Pitié ! » halète Aziraphale en venant accrocher ses mains dans les cheveux roux._

_Le démon revient à son ancienne position, ne permettant plus de prise à l'ange et le dominant de tout son long._

_« Tu connais la règle, Angel. Ne me touche pas, où je vais devoir te donner une fessée. »_

_Et avec ça, Aziraphale grogne le nom de Crowley, jouissant sur son ventre, le tout en étant à peine été touché et seulement avec la langue et les mots du serpent._

« Ah, Aziraphale ! » s'exclame Crowley en courbant le dos alors qu'il se répand sur son ventre, la chaleur de sa semence le sortant de son fantasme. Il continu à secouer son sexe jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'en sorte. Puis, après avoir tout nettoyé miraculeusement, il remonte son short.

**Merde ... Pas encore.**

Il devra finir par le dire à l'ange.

Mais pas maintenant.

Plutôt, il fait craquer les os de son dos et s'allonge pour une longue et profonde sieste.


	3. Paris, 1793

**Lien vers la fic original : s/13349741/3/Animals**

* * *

C'était une des premières fois où Crowley avait dû voler au secourt d'Aziraphale. Ce dernier avait été chanceux que le démon soit là pour le sauver – ugh. Sauver. Même si ça n'aurait pas tué l'ange, il aurait été compliquer d'expliquer au Paradis pourquoi sa tête avait été retirer de son corps. En tout cas, ça l'aurait été compliquer en Enfer.

Et donc il était venu, avait arrêté le temps, même taquiner l'ange sur sa tenue. Il suspectait aussi qu'il l'avait fait exprès, juste pour voir Crowley – après tout cela faisait en un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Après ça, il avait expliqué pourquoi il ne pouvait pas miraculeusement se tirer de là.

Le démon n'avait pas parleé à Aziraphale de ses sentiments – et ne le ferait probablement jamais. Après tout, si il ne voit pas l'ange, il ne peut qu'avoir des pensées innocentes – aussi innocentes que ''Wow, ça a fait un moment que je l'ai pas, je me demande ce qu'il fait.'' - Ce qui ne lui vient jamais à l'esprit. Nope.

Ne pas voir l'ange étant égal au fait de ne pas avoir de pensées indécentes sur lui, donc ce n'était pas comme si Crowley esquivait Aziraphale depuis ses cent dernières années ... il était juste ... occuper. Puis, l'ange s'était causé des problèmes et ne pouvait pas miraculeusement s'en sortir parce que ...

« J'ai été réprimandé le mois dernier. »

Ugh.

Celle-là, bien que pas particulièrement sexuel mais ça faisait bien cent ou deux-cent ans depuis l'incident d'Hamlet et ce souvenir lui était soudainement revenu en imaginant l'équation '' Aziraphale + Punition''. Il n'avait alors que lever un sourcil au lieu de donner une réponse; ce que heureusement Aziraphale avait pris comme une invitation à élaborer.

« Ils disent que j'ai fait trop de miracles frivoles ! J'ai reçu une note virulente de Gabriel.»

A la mention de cet emmerdeur d'Archange, Crowley c'était mentalement félicité et avait clamé :

« Tu es chanceux que j'ai été dans le coin. »

_Tu es chanceux que je sois venu te sauver parce que tu es un idiot et que je t'ai -_

Aziraphale lui avait ensuite demandé ce qu'il fait ici et Crowley lui donna alors comme excuse que c'était à cause de la Révolution, pas qu'il veille sur l'ange ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Le démon le libère alors et lui propose d'aller manger, simplement parce que ça fait un moment qu'ils ne se sont pas vu, juste pour ça, rien d'autre.

L'ange avait alors suggéré des crêpes avec un grand sourire et ils s'étaient dirigé vers un restaurant, qui n'avait pas l'odeur des corps en décomposition, loin des décapitations.

Et alors qu'ils – surtout Aziraphale – commençaient à manger leurs crêpes, qui avait faillit

désintégrer l'ange, Crowley avait commencé à le détailler. Il avait d'ailleurs dû se trouver d'autre lunette de soleil, qui couvrait vraiment ses yeux cette fois, de peur que le blond commence à remarquer ses regards appuyés.

Aziraphale n'était pas très ... atteint par les sentiments de Crowley, comme si ses derniers cent siècles ne voulaient rien dire – ils avaient clairement filtré à un certain moment mais l'ange n'en n'avait rien fait.

Tout de même.

Ses yeux détail quand même l'ange alors qu'il fait des sons semblables à ceux qui avaient crée le première problème du démon, ceux qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'il mange ensemble. Réellement, à ce stade c'était presque de la faute du rouquin de se laisser invité.

« Mmm » susurre Aziraphale en fermant les yeux en prenant une bouchée de sa crêpe.

Le sexe du démon sursaute dans son pantalon.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es pensé que tout ça soit mon idée, ou de mon camp. » murmure Crowley en regardant son verre de vin.

« Et bien, pour être honnête, ça ressemble plus à ce que vous feriez. » répond simplement l'ange en prenant une autre bouchée.

« Dieu a noyé tous les locaux sauf Noé et sa famille parce qu'Elle était ... Je crois que tu avais utilisé le mots ''Contrarier''. »

« .. C'est un argument valable. »

« C'est seulement l'oeuvre Humaine. Ils trouvent leurs pires idées seuls ! Tu sais, tout ce que je fais c'est coller des pièces au sol ou changer le sens des panneaux. Je ne dirige rien. Ça t'aurait tué ! Enfin, désincorporer de manière inconvenante. »

Aziraphale lui offre un gentil sourire.

« Merci de t'en soucier. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » répond du tac au tac le démon avant de rapidement s'adoucir. « Ils te donneraient un nouveau corps, non ? Ils en trouveraient un rapidement sur tout si tu dois être sauvé à nouveau. »

Aziraphale ne répond pas mais sourit doucement et continu à manger ses crêpes, reprenant ses _bruits_.

Crowley change de position sur sa chaise, tout en détaillant le corps d'Aziraphale. Mais malgré la conversation distrayante, le commentaire fait par l'ange lui revient en tête.

_Réprimander_

Il aimerait bien prendre l'ange sur ses genoux et -

« Des crêpes absolument délicieuses. » commente le blond en nettoyant le contour sa bouche, sortant le démon de ses pensées.

« Heureux d'apprendre qu'elles valaient là peine de presque se faire décapiter. » taquine le rouquin.

Aziraphale ne répond pas, roulant des yeux de manière un peu dramatique.

« Es-tu prêt à y allez, mon chère ? »

« Yep, oui. » soupire le rouquin, se levant en plaçant une somme aléatoire d'argent sur la table et suit son ami dehors.

Ils papotent encore un peu avant de se séparer, sur de se revoir d'ici les cent prochaines années.

Et donc Crowley rentre chez lui à Londres. Seul. Encore.

Excité. Encore.

Il grogne dans l'aire vide de l'odeur des cadavres décapités.

Quand il ne fermante pas une nouvelle idée saugrenu, il n'a pas grand-chose à faire – il ne lit pas et la télévision n'existe pas encore.

Il pourrait coller quelques pièces au sol.

Ou penser à Aziraphale.

Il sait que l'ange est quelqu'un de pacifique mais ... il y a quelque chose à l'idée de le punir qui lui donne des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis, il s'installe de manière très esthétique mais peu confortable contre le fauteuil, ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir. Il plonge sa tête en arrière, faisant craquer les os de sa nuque en réfléchissant à ses fantasmes.

Il est sûr d'être passé au-delà du fait de se sentir mal à propos de ses idées sur l'ange – il avait rejeté ses idées après l'incident de Rome et ne se sentait plus coupable. Après tout c'est un démon, pas vrai ? La luxure est un péché, donc peut-être que c'est vraiment démoniaque de penser à l'ange.

Peu importe.

Une main longe son corps et passe sur son abdomen, causant un léger frison de plaisir.

« Mmm » gémit presque silencieusement Crowley, le son venant du fond de sa gorge, alors que son sexe se durcit. L'image de l'ange coucher sur ses genoux se forme dans son esprit, le faisant gémir. Il rejette sa tête en arrière et pousse ses hanches contre sa main qui est appuyée contre son entre-jambes.

_Aziraphale était juste arrivé dans la librairie, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il regarde autour de lui - toujours dans l'obscurité – et utilise ce qu'il est à peine un miracle pour allumer les bougies autour de son bureau._

_« Et où étais tu passer, angel ? » demande une voix dans le noir._

_Aziraphale lâche les sacs qu'il portait._

_« C-Crowley ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »_

_« Tu m'as pas prévenu que tu sortais, angel. » grince a voix - pas de doute c'est Crowley._

_« Je – Je suis sortis pour manger un morceau, tu dormais encore, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je sais que tu adores dormir - »_

_« Garde tes **excussse**, Aziraphale. Et viens ici. »_

_L'ange dégluti bruyamment et avance vers la voix, son corps tendu. Ses yeux s'ajuste assez pour voir Crowley affalé sur le canapé, les jambes largement écartées._

_« Je n'aime pas vraiment me réveiller seul, angel. » déclare le démon presque froidement, donnant un ton étrange à son surnom._

_« Je suis vraiment désolé, très cher - »_

_« Aziraphale. J'ai dit que tu pouvais garder tes excuses. Viens là. » susurre le serpent en tapotant sa cuisse._

_Aziraphale rougit, devenant visiblement dur dans son pantalon alors qu'il vient se mettre à califourchon sur les jambes de Crowley. Ce dernier emmêle sa main dans les cheveux blonds, les tirant vers le bas pour donner un baiser fougueux à l'ange, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Le libraire gémit en venant accrocher une de ses mains à l'épaule du rouquin._

_« Oh, non. Tu ne peux pas. » grogne Crowley, bloquant la main dans le dos de son propriétaire avant de dépose un suçon dans son cou._

_« Crowley, s'il-te-plait, ne me fait pas languir. » halète le blond en gémissement et frissonnant sur les genoux du démon alors qu'il commence à se frotter à son abdomen._

_« Tu n'as pas le droit de me supplier de quoi que se soit alors que tu m'as laissé pour grignoter. »_

_répond Crowley en devenant impatient, allongeant l'ange, son estomac appuyé contre ses cuisses._

_« Mmm. Je devrais t'attacher au lit et te laisser là, pour voir si tu aimes ça. » grogne-t-il mais il peut sentir le sexe de son amant sursauté au travers de ses nombreuses couches de vêtements._

_« Oh, je sais que tu aimerais, presque autant que tu aimes que je te fasse te tordre et te réprimande, même si moi je n'envoie pas de vivides notes. »_

_Aziraphale grimace à la mention de l'archange auquel il n'a vraiment pas envie de penser alors qu'il passe du temps avec le démon, mais cette pensé s'évapore alors qu'une main vient s'accrocher derrière un de ses genoux._

_« Crowley » hurle-t-il presque dans l'accoudoir du fauteuil alors que la main remonte jusqu'à son fessier et le tâtonne._

_« Tu n'aurais pas du me laisser. » susurre le démon, sa main pressant le fessier de son amant alors qu'il sent les hanches de se dernier se frotter contre lui._

_Aziraphale est tellement excité qu'il a du mal à penser, son plaisir grimpant alors qu'il inhalent une grande bouffée d'aire par anticipation alors que la main quitte son corps. _

_Il prend rapidement une nouvelle bouffée, et … rien. Il commence à se tortiller._

_« Cro – ah ! » gémit bruyamment Aziraphale lorsque la main revient avec force contre son fessier._

_« Tu n'a pas d'avertissement, comme je ne n'en ai pas eu ce matin. » murmure le démon en lui donnant une nouvelle fesser, le faisant gémir à nouveau._

_« -Je – Je – Je suis désolé. » expire le blond, sa tête pressée contre le fauteuil alors qu'il rougit autant que le sera probablement son arrière-train._

_« C'est un peu tard pour ça, angel. Tu es parti toute la journée. » commente le démon en donnant une nouvelle tape. « Sorti pour plus que grignoté, je suppose. Sorti pour une après-midi en solitaire. J'aurais voulu te réveiller et te grimper dessus. »_

_La main claque à nouveau contre les fesses rebondies, créant un long gémissement à l'ange._

_« Et peut-être te dominer, te **ssssucer**, peu importe. J'ai dû me faire plaisir seul. »_

_« Très cher - » commence Aziraphale mais se stoppe alors que son sexe sursaute à l'idée de Crowley se faisant plaisir seul et qu'une main claque son fessier._

_« Peut-être que je devrais te fesser jusqu'à ce que tu sois vraiment désolé puis te laisser seul pour que tu doives finir seul ? Je pourrais ne pas te toucher pendant **plusssieurs** jours. » menace Crowley même si il sait qu'il ne s'y tiendra pas, surtout quand il entend les si beau gémissement de l'ange._

_Il se frotte conte la peau qu'il fesse depuis tout à l'heure, bien sur, elle est rougie et douloureuse maintenant, créent un faible et pathétique gémissement à son amant._

_« Je suis désolé » pleurniche Aziraphale alors que son sexe commence à répandre un peu de liquide pré-séminal dans son pantalon à force qu'il se frotte aux cuisses Crowley._

_« Mmm... réfléchit ce dernier en marquant une pause. Je ne crois pas. »_

_Il baise alors violemment le bas de l'ange, dévoilant son cul rougit.. Le blond proteste à moiter mais Crowley fait celui qui n'entend pas et le fesse avec force, causant un grognement incohérent d'Aziraphale qui s'agrippe au tissu de fauteuil._

_« Crowley – ah, pitié – mmm- Je s – ah ! »_

_Aziraphale ne peut quasi plus parler, la main claquant trop vite pour qu'il est le temps mais ça le distrait des larmes de plaisir qui commence à glisser sur ses joues._

_« Oh, c'est adorable, tu en pleures. » taquine Crowley, alors qu'il sait que lui-même ne va pas durer encore longtemps, étant extrêmement tendu dans son pantalon au moins depuis que l'ange à commencé à l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner._

_« Es-tu désoler de m'avoir laissé ? »_

_« Oui, oui. Je ne le ferai plus. » gémit l'ange alors que son sexe répand encore plus de liquide pré-séminal sur le pantalon de son amant. « Je promets que si je veux sortir je te réveillerai ou que j'attendrais ! »_

_« Voilà, c'est ça que je veux entendre. » grogne le démon en lui donnant une dernière fessée avant de glisser un doigt entre ses deux lobes de chaire rougis._

_« Tu en as envie, pas vrai ? »_

_« Oui ! » supplie l'ange en gémissant alors que le rouquin enfonce deux doigts – miraculeusement lubrifié – dans son antre, trouvant rapidement sa prostate, le faisant se frotter avec encre plus de vigueur contre son amant._

_« C'est … tellement .. bon - » gémit-t-il._

_« Ça pourrait être toujours aussi bon si je me réveillais à coté de toi. » taquine Crowley en appuyant ses doigts contre sa prostate._

_« Oui - Oui – Je - Je veux – Je vais – Crowley ! » gémit longuement Aziraphale en se répandent sur les cuisses du démon._

« Oh, Putain. » grogne Crowley avec force, ses jambes tremblant contre sa main alors qu'il jouit dans son pantalon.

Il pousse un juron en réalisant que son sexe se repend toujours alors qu'il gémit longuement de plaisir. Ce plaisir se change progressivement en '' ugh, arrêtons ça » avant de miraculeusement nettoyer son pantalon au lieu de le changer. Il peut faire des miracles frivoles, lui.

Et peut-être, encore une fois à la place de gérer ses sentiments pour Aziraphale, il devrait faire une. sieste. Un siècle devrait le faire.


	4. St-James Parc, 1862

**Lien vers la fic original : s/13349741/4/Animals**

* * *

Crowley avait dormi pendant quasi un siècle. Il avait prévu de dormir tout le dix-neuvième siècle, la révolution française et tout son non-sens l'avait vraiment fatigué et même si il ne l'admettrait pas – il avait dû se réveiller à un certain moment pour s'assurer que l'ange ne s'était pas encore mit en danger.

Et lui demander une faveur.

« Si ça tourne mal, j'ai besoin d'une assurance. »

Évidemment, Aziraphale n'accepte pas, pensent qu'il veut l'équivalent d'une pilule de suicide.

Ce qui non, n'est pas le cas.

« Tu sais quel genre de problème j'aurais si ils savaient que je – fraternise ?! »

Crowley se tourne lentement vers l'ange, incrédule. Même si leur discussion actuelle n'a rien à voir, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une idée ... _salace_ sur l'ange. Il adorait le taquiner sur ce qui se passerait si le Paradis découvrait leur arrangement et d'à quel point il est honteux mais la manière dont l'ange dit ''Fraternise'' fait bouillir son sang, d'une manière rageuse.

« C'est complètement hors de question ! »

« Fraternise ? » siffle Crowley en marquant le mot.

« Et bien, peu importe comment tu souhaites l'appeler ! Je vois pas l'intérêt de continuer cet discussion ! » crache l'ange.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, Crowley donnerait un tout autre nom que fraterniser à tout ça.

« -J'ai beaucoup de personnes avec qui _fraterniser_, angel ! » lance Crowley, presque comme une menace.

_Tu veux être en colère contre moi ? Bien, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre sur lequel avoir des idées sexy._

Il se dispute encore quelques instants, le démon en auto-pilot principalement – il était devenu vulnérable et étant blésé, ses murs protecteurs étaient revenu avec l'envie de vengeance – puis l'ange était parti comme une tempête en envoyant dramatiquement le papier, sujet de leur dispute dans le vent.

« Évidement » ronchonne le démon, surtout pour lui, avant qu'il ne parte dans la direction opposée.

Pourquoi l'ange ne comprend pas pour quelle raison il veut de l'eau bénite ? C'était la raison pour la qu'elle il s'était réveillé après tout, juste pour ça.

Mieux vaudrait-t-il retourner se coucher.

Il rentre alors de manière furieuse jusque chez lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, il jette – dramatiquement – son chapeau et sa canne au sol.

_Fraterniser_

Malgré que son sang bouillonne (peut-être même littérairement), il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser au contexte du mot.

Aziraphale se tordrait littéralement de gêne si il le taquinait sur ce qui arriverait si le Paradis découvrait leur arrangement.

Et maintenant il est excité et énervé.

Crowley grogne et enlève son manteau, se dirigeant jusqu'à son lit pour continuer sa sieste du siècle et il serait damner - bénis ? - si il laisse sa colère pour l'ange l'empêcher de dormir.

Il claque des doigts pour se mettre en sous-vêtements – des fois ce sont des sous-vêtements, des fois un bas de pyjama, ça dépend de tout et de rien – et se laisse tomber tête la première sur son lit.

Pour sa défense, Crowley avait essayé de dormir pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de jurer et de placer ses mains sur son vissage.

Depuis presque 6000 ans qu'il connaissait Aziraphale, 6000 ans d'ennemies à presque amis, de taquinerie, de simili filtre et d'apprendre à ce connaitre et l'ange avait appelé tout ça fraternisé.

Ça en est exaspérant.

Évidement, l'idée qu'Aziraphale gémissement parce qu'il le taquine fait augmenter la pression dans son sous-vêtement.

_« Ça t'excite, pas vrai ? L'idée que nos supérieurs découvre ce qui se passe entre nous. D'avoir des ennuis. »_

« Non, non, absolument pas. » grogne le démon, tentant d'ignorer son sexe dur.

Il ne jouira pas en pendant à l'ange, pas maintenant, pas après s'être disputé avec.

Mais, maintenant que sa frustration contre l'ange se mélange à son excitation, il est trop tard, ses fantasmes reviennent à la charge.

Pas que penser à leur chefs respectifs soit particulièrement sexy – Crowley grimace à l'idée d'Hastur ou Dagon – mais juste la menace, l'implication que des gens sachent comment le démon fait trembler d'excitation Aziraphale.

La main du démon se frotte contre le tissu de son caleçon avant que son esprit le réalise, soupirant un ''Bon'' et sort son sexe, le massant lentement. Son esprit se laisser alors allez, replongeant dans son fantasme.

_« Crowley, ne dit pas des choses pareils » murmure pitoyablement Aziraphale, se tortillant au-dessus du démon, nu à l'exception de son sous-vêtement. _

_« Aw, tu aimes quand je dis ce genre de chose. J'ai envie que tout le monde te voit comme ça. » grogne le démon, ses doigts s'agrippant possessivement à la chaire des hanches de l'ange._

_« Crowley » gémit Aziraphale, projetant sa tête en arrière en se frottant à son amant, leur sexe se frottant à travers le tissu._

_« Inquiet que nos supérieurs le découvrent, très chère ? Inquiet de ce qu'ils feraient ? » taquine le démon, les souvenirs de l'événement de Paris lui revenant._

_Quand Aziraphale offre un fort gémissement au lieu de répondre, se rappelant probablement aussi l'incident de Paris, les mains de Crowley s'accrochant encore plus fermement à ses hanches._

_« Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je te prendrais juste devant eux. »_

_Le sexe de l'ange sursaute à cette idée, le faisant gémir pathétiquement _

_« Crowley »_

_« Oh, tu aimes ça ? Peut-être qu'on devrait faire ça en public, hum ? Laisser les autres voir à quel point tu as envie de moi. Je pourrais – hum – sucer ta queue sous la table la prochaine fois que l'on mange dehors. » souffle Crowley, en étant tout autant affecté que son amant._

_« C'est – c'est impensable ! » Halète Aziraphale, ses yeux à moiter fermer par le plaisir._

_« Est-ce que ça l'est vraiment, angel ? Tu ne peux pas m'imaginer frotter ta jambe du bout de mon pied toute la soirée pour que tu sois excité et un peu ennuyé ? Puis, quand le serveur regarderait ailleurs, je me glisserais sous la table, cacher par la nappe et je prendrais ton sexe entre mes mains, le suçant jusqu'à ce que tu te répandes sur mon visage. _

_« Crowley, ne - ne parle pas comme ça ! » gémit l'ange, son sexe devenant impossiblement plus dur, ses yeux totalement fermé alors qu'il continue de se frotter à son amant._

_« J'adore comme tu es embarrassé quand je te taquine comme ça. » susurre le démon, ses mains le rapprochant encore plus._

_Il peut alors sentir le corps d'Aziraphale se presser contre lui, il gémit alors quand ses mains s'accrochent à ses cheveux roux, les tirant._

_« Je peux sentir à quel point tu es dur. Je veux t'amener faire un pique-nique au parc et te baisser sur la couverture à la vue de tous, que ce soit le Paradis ou l'Enfer._

_« Noon » gémit doucement Aziraphale mais son sexe se frottant contre le démon raconte une autre version._

_« Tu vas jouir sur nous deux, pas vrai ? Tous en pensent à nos patrons qui nous découvrent, ça te met dans tous tes êtas, hein ? Tous ce que j'ai à faire c'est m'accrocher à tes hanches et tu me grimpes presque comme un arbre, me suppliant de te baisser. »_

_« Oui » murmure soudainement Aziraphale, sa tête enfonce dans la nuque de Crowley. « J-J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça. »_

_« J'ai n'ai quasiment rien à faire. Je pense que j'aurais juste à marcher et tu me supplierais, tu écarterais tes jambes pour moi et me laisserai faire ce que je veux. »_

_« Crowley – ne t'arrête pas ! » gémit bruyamment l'ange avec une voix aiguë en s'accrochant aux cheveux roux._

_« O – oh, c'est ça. Tu es presque à bout ? Tu es une adorable salope pour moi, me chevauchant jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses, simplement parce que je taquine un peu - »_

_« Crowley ! » crie de plaisir Aziraphale, ses sous-vêtements se trempant de plus en plus alors qu'il jouit._

Crowley grogne bruyamment dans son oreiller alors qu'il se jouit dessus, de la semence chaude se répand sur son abdomen.

Le siphon de plaisir s'estompe alors qu'il remue son sexe dans son sous-vêtement, et il nettoie le bazar miraculeusement.

Malgré sa (très satisfaisante) session, sa colère contre l'ange lui reste en tête jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, plein de rage pour l'ange et pour lui-même.


	5. Londres, 1941

**Lien vers la fic original : s/13349741/5/Animals**

**La deuxième partie est un bonus avec un Aziraphale dominant.**

* * *

_« Antony ? Tu n'aime pas ? » « Non, non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Je m'y ferais. »_

Est-ce qu'ils avaient eu une altercation il y quelque chose comme cent en arrière ? Oui.

Est-ce que Crowley était sur à 90 pourcents qu'Aziraphale se met dans des situations dangereuses juste pour parler au démon ? Aussi oui.

Et donc, malgré leur dispute a sujet de l'eau bénite, Crowley se retrouve sur un sol sacré pour sauver l'ange d'espions nazis et d'une bombe armée dirigée par le plus grand des hasards.

Même si Aziraphale susurre de manière presque méchante – pour un ange.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ça n'avait pas été assez pour l'arrêter – il pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'ange qu'il n'était pas vraiment surpris qu'il soit là.

Puis l'ange était devenu défensif :

« J'aurai du savoir – bien sur ! Ces personnes travaillent pour toi ! »

Crowley passe par-dessus rapidement, prenant sa chance d'insulter les espions qui ont menacé son ange -

« Mr. Antony J. Crowley ! Votre réputation vous précède. »

L'ange se retourne alors, incrédule :

« Antony ? »

Même sous la menace d'être dicorporer le regard d'Aziraphale s'affecte un peu, le démon demande alors :

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

On peut presque entendre le '' :( '' dans sa voix.

« Non, non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Je m'y ferais. »

Et juste comme ça, l'idée de l'ange qui dit son nom, presque comme une prière entre son esprit, il divague alors jusqu'à ce qu'Aziraphale demande :

« A quoi correspond le ''J'' ? »

Paniquant soudainement, il met ses idées sous ''off'' et répond précipitamment :

« C'est juste un ''J'', vraiment. »

La bombe tombe sur les espions Nazis sont morts, lui et Aziraphale sont miraculeusement en vie, et malgré sa nature démoniaque Crowley sauve les livres prophétiques. Même s'il répond d'un ''Tais-toi'', il apprécie le regard que l'ange lui offre quand il lui tend les livres. Il se tourne ensuite en disant :

« Je te ramène ? »

Malgré qu'il soit de dos, il n'a pas raté les yeux en coeur qui l'observe.

Bien sur, Aziraphale est un ange. Il est supposé tout aimer. Connaitre les ... pensés de Crowley le perturberait probablement, ou peut-être cela l'énerverait.

Nope, il va juste ramener l'ange à sa librairie et rentrer chez lui pour se satisfaire (Une dernière fois)

Aziraphale le rejoint dans la voiture, s'asseyant côté passager avec ses livres sur les genoux. Bien qu'il ne dise rien, Crowley devine le léger sourire sur le visage de l'ange et la manière dont il tient les livre, comme si c'était devenu un trésor pour lui.

« Heureusement que j'étais là pour déplacer la bombe. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois fait avoir par ses idiots. » marmonne Crowley.

Après tout, il a fait une bonne action, il va devoir faire une semaine de méfait pour se racheter.

« Pour ma défense, ils étaient très convaincants. » répond Aziraphale en faisant la moue.

« D'où – d'où cette femme a dit qu'elle venait ? Tu peux me le rappeler ? »

Il y a un silence, puis son ami-ennemi murmure :

« Intelligence militaire anglaise. »

« Bien. Et tu n'as pas demandé une pièce d'identité, ou une preuve qu'elle avait des agents à l'extérieur ou - »

« Je n'ai pas penser à demander ! Pourquoi quelqu'un mentirait à propos de ça ? »

« C'est une espionne, Aziraphale ! »

Un silence tranchant se fait pendant que l'ange réalise qu'il a raison, mais il ne l'admettra définitivement pas.

Il ne peuxtpas laisser leur discutions finir en dispute comme la dernière fois.

« C'est bon. Il y a eu pas mal de guerre ses derniers temps – tu dois constamment être sur tes gardes et tu ne peux pas l'être en permanence. Tu es bienveillant, c'est dans ta nature. » rassure Crowley en ralentissant puisqu'il arrive devant la libraire .

« Bien. Reste en sécurité. Demande une pièce d'identité et au nom de ... quelqu'un, ne te fait pas bombarder.

« Oui, toi aussi. Ne te fais pas bombarder, je veux dire ... toi aussi, ne te fais pas bombardé – okay, bonne nuit ! » rougit Aziraphale, avant de s'arrêter, hésitant.

« Tu veux venir pour un verre ? Antony ? » ajoute-t-il, filtrant de manière évidente.

La mention de son nom envoie une décharge le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et normalement Crowley serait absolument venu voir l'ange boire mais les mots prononcés plus tôt et les images dans son esprit lui font répondre :

« J'adorais mais j'ai quelque tache maléfique à faire sous peu. Casser les réverbères, renverser les poubelles, ce genre de truc. Une autrefois peut-être. »

Aziraphale semble un peu déçu mais hoche la tête pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et rentre chez lui.

Crowley laisse échapper un ''Merde'' et rentre chez lui. Il aurait dû dire oui, cela faisant plus de 100 ans et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer du temps avec l'ange -

Il débat intérieurement alors qu'il rentre dans son appartement, observant depuis ses fenêtres la ville brumeuse avant de s'assoir sur son trône derrière son bureau. Maintenant qu'il est seul et pas entrain de boire avec l'ange, ce qu'il est toujours interessant, il s'énerve.

Ses yeux détail son bureau, couvert de papier à moitié rempli d'idée – collé des pièces au sol ? Et observer depuis un coin ... Hilarant. Faire plus de réarrangement de panneau d'église pour y mettre des gros mots ? Arrêter une centrale électrique puisque que plus personne n'utilise des bougies ? - Puis son regard retourne vers la fenêtre.

La manière dont Aziraphale avait prononcé son nom continue de tourner dans sa tête, il grogne alors que son sexe se durcit. Bien que l'image de l'ange se tordant de plaisir sous lui et gémissant son nom comme un mantra est séduisante, la pensée de l'ange entre ses jambes et disant son nom cette manière alors qu'il le taquine-

Crowley gémit alors qu'il place cette idée en premier plan – intrigué, mais la manière si douce dont l'ange l'avait regardé donne envie au démon qu'Aziraphale répète ton nom alors qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

Okay, trop mielleux, trop tendre, grogne Crowley pour lui-même alors que sa main est toujours appuyée sur son sexe. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que sa main était venu s'y appuyer contre le ''V'' de son pantalon mais après 2000 ans passé - où plus ou moins – il avait appris que penser à Aziraphale amenait souvent sa main contre ou près de sa queue.

Il avait aussi accepté depuis longtemps ses fantasmes – jouir quelquefois, incluant le plaisir de la chair, l'avait aideé – mais n'arrivant pas séparer le sentiment chaud envers l'ange de ses idées pécheresses, et son fantasme entraine rapidement sa main à sortir son sexe de son pantalon.

_« Oh, Antony » taquine la voix d'Aziraphale quelque peu désespé alors qu'il joue des hanches._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu t'y habitue ? » sourit malicieusement Crowley alors que ses doigts s'accrochet à l'intérieur de l'ange._

_« Hum – peut-être – Je t'appelais par le nom que tu veux tant que tu continue à faire ça – ah ! » gémit Aziraphale alors que les doigts du démon atteignent ce doux endroit en lui, son dos s'arquant et son sexe se frappe contre son estomac._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en **sssi** bon chemin. » susurre le serpent, agitant ses doigts sur ce même point de chaire encore et encore juste pour le voir se tordre et perdre contrôle des fonctions de son cerveau._

_« Ah ! Antony – Ant – mmm, ah – plus vite, Crowley, pitié, juste, Antony – juste ici- Crowley, tu vas me faire – Crowley – ne t'arrête - »_

_Et comme ça, juste à cause des supplications, Crowley s'arrête, incapable d'arrêter le sourire en coin qui se forme sur son vissage à l'entendre gémir pathétiquement qu'à l'ange en réponse._

_« Antony – Crowley – ne fais pas ça. » Aziraphale alors qu'une de ses mains glisse le long de son corps, voulant se saisir de son sexe._

_« N'y **penssse** même pas. » grogne Crowley en prenant d'une main les poignets de l'ange, les issants au-dessus de sa tête._

_« Je vais contrôler le moment où tu jouis, et je sais que tu vas aimer, pas vrai ? »_

_« Oui » souffle l'ange, les yeux quasi clos. « Mais je veux – je veux jouir maintenant ! »_

_« Tellement demandeur » murmure le démon, ses doigts se baladant à l'extérieur de l'antre d'Aziraphale, lui créant de petit tremblement et glapissement._

_« J'hésite à te bâillonner pour que tu arrêtes de supplier. »_

_A cette idée le sexe du libraire sursaute et il gémit :_

_« Crowley ... »_

_« Oh, tu aimerais ça... » susurre Crowley, plaçant l'idée dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard, et vient glisser un seul doigt dans l'ange. _

_« Plus, Crowley, pitié ! » glapit le blond, ses hanches se frottant désespérément contre la main de son amant._

_« Suppliant et enviant ... » murmure Crowley assez fort pour que l'ange l'entende, glissant un autre doigt en ralentissant le rythme._

_« Antony, pitié, je veux, j'ai besoin. » supplie Aziraphale, des larmes glissant du coin de ses yeux alors que sa queue commence à devenir douloureuse tant il veut jouir._

_« Oh, vas-y, pleurs. » ricane le démon, sa langue venant gouter ses lèvres._

_Les lèvres d'Aziraphale tremblent, mais ses yeux se ferment et sa tête se projete en arrière alors qu'il arrive à bout._

_« Oh, Antony - »_

_« Non ... » répond langoureusement le démon en enlevant un doigt, taquinant de sa main lire le sexe de son amant._

_La frustration s'empare d'Aziraphale, ouvrant ses yeux sur le démon._

_« Crowley ! »_

_« Dis mon nom ... » murmure Crowley en détaillant le sexe de l'ange, le sien lui donne une envie pressante de s'enfoncer dans son amant. Il se redresse un peu, ses genoux se pressant contre les hanches d'Aziraphale, juste assez pour que si il le veulent il puisse s'enfoncer en lui._

_« Crowley » grogne le blond, les yeux fixés sur la queue du démon. « Pitié, Crowley, fait moi jouir sur toi. »_

_Crowley sourit :_

_« Qui t'as appris à parler comme ça, angel ? C'est **sssi** sale. »_

_« Antony ... » quémande Aziraphale._

_« Mmm ... Continue de dire mon no et j'envisagerai de te laisser jouir. » annonce le démon en soufflant, ses mains accrocher fermement au poignet de l'ange._

_Le libraire gémi a cette pression, un filet de liquide pré-séminal s'échappant de son sexe._

_« Antony... Crowley.. pitié, je te veux. »_

_« Comme ça, angel » taquine le serpent, desserrant sa prise d'une main pour qu'elle puis guide lentement, très lentement son sexe en Aziraphale._

_« Cowley ! » hurle à moitié l'ange, courbant son dos alors que la chaire chaude s'enfonce de plus en plus en lui. « Antony, pitié ! »_

_« Mmm, normalement, je penserai à te garder comme ça pendant de jours, à bout, incapable de jouir. Tu as de la chance, j'adore la manière dont tu répètes mon nom. » se penche Crowley, enfournant la langue dans la bouche d'Aziraphale our l'embrasser._

_Aziraphale répond en gémissant son nom à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtent pour respirer – même si il n'en non pas vraiment besoin._

_« Antony – juste – juste là- un peu plus fort, plus vite. » commence à réclamer Aziraphale à nouveau, incapable de se concentrer sur les lèvres de Crowley qui l'embrasse._

_« C'est ça. » siffle le serpent, hésitant un instant avant de commencer à aller plus vite, plus fort comme l'ange le réclame tant._

_Le libraire hurle presque, ne s'attendant pas à ce changement soudain, puis gémit frénétiquement alors qu'une de ses mains s'accroche au drap et quel l'autre vient rejoindre celle de Crowley. Il commence à répéter le nom du démon comme une prière pécheresse._

_« Antony, Antony, Antony- » _

_Il est à nouveau proche de l'extase._

_« C'est ça, tu crées de magnifiques sons quand tu reçois ma queue. » gémit Crowley – incapable de se retenir- projetant sa tête en arrière, sa main resserrant sa prise sur celle de l'ange. _

_« Crowley, Crowley, Crowley – je vais – je peux plus me retenir – Je vais – Antony ! » se lamente d'Aziraphale, se rependant sur son estomac, le sexe de Crowley atteignant sa prostate, le faisant trembler et grogne de plaisir._

_Le serpent s'était excité tout autant qu'il avait excité son amant, jouissant peu de temps après._

« Aziraphale ! » hurle Crowley en projetant sa tête en arrière tout en se répandent entre ses mains. Il continue à presser sa queue, en sortant les dernières gouttes de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne trop sensible et qu'il se débarrasse miraculeusement le bazar.

Il en a fait une habitude réalise-t-il dans un soupire alors qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre pour une petite sieste.

* * *

N'arrivant pas séparer le sentiment chaud envers l'ange de ses idées pécheresses, et son fantasme entraine rapidement sa main à sortir son sexe de son pantalon.

_« Antony. » Le ton de la voix de l'ange est tranchante, comme celle d'un commandant. _

_La tête de Crowley vient se redresser pour fixer les yeux de l'ange, une main dans la poche._

_« Aziraphale. » murmure le démon, la main sur sa queue, s'étant déstabilisé jusqu'aux sous-vêtements._

_Aziraphale sourit malicieusement, approchant une de ses main des cheveux courts de son amant._

_« Tes cheveux longs me manque. » soupire-t-il en cherchant une prise._

_Les yeux de Crowley se ferment à la sensation de cette main dans ses cheveux._

_« Je pourrais les faire pousser à nouveau. Tout pour toi. »_

_Un sourit rend grâce au visage de l'ange, satisfait au début puis malicieux alors qu'il trouve une prisse dans ses cheveux et tire dessus. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappe de la gorge de Crowley, sa queue sursautant dans son sous-vêtement et ses yeux battants frénétiquement._

_« Antony. Sois un bon garçon et suce ma queue, veux-tu ? » murmure Aziraphale, pressant son entre-jambe contre le visage de Crowley, qui se mit joyeusement à sucer à travers le tissu._

_« Crowley, ne joue pas » menace l'ange sans mots, faisant rougir Crowley, il défait alors le pantalon avec ses dents (et avec un peu d'aide miraculeuse) alors que ses mains se promènent autour de ses propres hanches._

_« Antony ... » gémit Aziraphale quand le démon prend sa queue dans sa bouche. Au lieu de la taquiner, ce pourquoi il sait qu'il serait punis (Malgré que, qu'est ce qu'il y aurait de mal à ça ?), il se et à lécher le sexe de l'autre, la langue jouant avec le gland alors qu'il suce avec vigueur._

_« Antony ! » glapit, commençant à gémir le nom de son amant encore et encore pendant que le démon déplace sa tête d'avant en arrière._

_Crowley gémit au plaisir de sucer Aziraphale, sentant des frisons de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que de plus en plus de sang se dirige vers sa queue. Il est tenté de se toucher mais il sait qu'il n'en a pas le droit, au lieu de ça il glapit d'envie, mettant encore plus d'enthousiasme à sa tache – si il fait jouir Aziraphale, peut-être qu'il le laissera jouir._

_« Crowley ... Oh, Antony, ta bouche est si agréable ... Crowley .. Hum, Antony, ne t'arrête pas, peu importe ce que tu fais, Antony - » Gémit Aziraphale, mouvant son bassin en avant, tentant visiblement de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la bouche de son amant, même si ce n'est probablement pas possible._

_Crowley supplie l'ange de se répandre dans sa gorge mais il ne peut que – faussement – s'étouffer sur sa queue, des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux - surtout pour le spectacle, évidemment, il ferait tout pour son ange._

_« Crowley, je vais ... tu vas me faire .. Mmm, Crowley, ne t'arrête pas ! » Commence à glapir Aziraphale, sa tête se projetant en arrière, sa main d'accrochant dans les cheveux du démon pour qu'il le motive à continuer d'utiliser sa bouche._

_« Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, je vais – Antony _ Antony, ne – Crowley ! » gémit l'ange, longuement et bruyamment alors qu'il jouit dans la gorge du démon. Crowley avale joyeusement, suçant les dernières gouttes sur la douce queue de son amant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le repousse, pantelant et reprenant son souffle._

_Aziraphale met alors à genoux et embrasse Crowley, venant appuyé une main contre le sous-vêtement tendu de démon, sentant sa queue tressaillir._

_« Crowley, tu as faits du très bon travail – oh, Antony, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne jouirais pas pour moi, très chère ? » murmure Aziraphale dans la nuque de démon._

_Crowley ne peut pas durer longtemps avec les lèvres de l'ange dans sa nuque, déposant un suçon et susurrant son nom d'une manière si douce. Il gémit alors le nom de l'ange en se laissant venir dans ses sous-vêtements._

« Aziraphale ! » hurle Crowley en projetant sa tête en arrière tout en se répandent entre ses mains. Il continue à presser sa queue, en sortant les dernières gouttes de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne trop sensible et qu'il se débarrasse miraculeusement le bazar.

Il en a fait une habitude réalise-t-il dans un soupire alors qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre pour une petite sieste.


	6. Post-apocalypse

**Et voilà, dernier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'ai fait de mon mieux et je suis fière du résultat.**

**Lien vers la fic original : s/13349741/6/Animals**

* * *

_''On est la pour lécher sérieusement des culs''_

L'apocalypse avait presque eu lieu, pour faire court. Crowley était à quatre-vingt-dix pourcents sûrs que lui et Aziraphale n'avait pas réellement faits quoique se soit, le couple humain avait arrêté la troisième guerre mondial et Adam n'avait juste pas commencé l'apocalypse mais ... quand même. Il avait stoppé le temps, au moins.

Et malgré tout, ils avaient évité leur destin en enfer et au paradis en échangeant leur corps – un coup de génie de Agnes Bidule. Après un délicieux repas au Ritz – délicieux surtout pour Aziraphale, celui qui avait vraiment mange – ils s'étaient rendu à la libraire pour boire – après tout que faire d'autre quand on a échappé à la mort ?

Bien sûr, une fois assez alcooliser et que leurs langues déliées, mais pas complètement bourrer pour qu'ils se rappellent de cette nuit dans le futur, une phrase c'était échapper.

« Lécher sérieusement des culs ? Vraiment, Aziraphale ? C'est plutôt courant, ça doit l'être depuis une centaine d'années. » explique Crowley en gesticulant avec son verre, reversant un peu de liquide sur le tapis.

Avant que les neurones d'Aziraphale se mettent à fonctionner, le démon continu :

« Bon, je suppose que pour ta défense que tout les ... mots que utilise sont vieux de deux siècles en arrière. »

« Ce, c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclame l'ange mais dévie le regard sur son verre.

« Tickety-boo. » commente le serpent, simplement, sans rien ajouter.

Aziraphale bougonne, le mot tournant dans sa tête, réalisant que Crowley a peut-être raison.

« Meh, c'est surtout une phrase freudienne. Mmm. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Freud. De sérieux problèmes cet homme. » Fronce Crowley.

« Es-tu ... _Insinues-_tu que ... » commence l'ange, clairement gêné et incapable de clarifier ses idées.

Il se rajuste sur son dossier, ne prêtant plus attention à son verre ni au liquide qu'il a faillit renverser.

« -Je .. insinue .. que je dirais ça parce que- je voudrais ... je ... faire .. ça ? »

« Mouais » répond Crowley, ses yeux dévient sur son verre.

« Je ne – Je n'ai jamais, jamais, pensé à ça - le fait que que ça insin – insinuait _dire_ ça ! Wow ! » s'exclame Aziraphale, ses yeux écarquillés fixant le démon.

« Quoi, tu es sur terre depuis des siècles et tu n'a jamais pensé à quelque chose du genre ? Tu adore les trucs humain, angel. Tu n'a jamais vu – vu une seule âme avec qui tu aurais voulu faire un truc du genre ? » demande sceptiquement le serpent.

Aziraphale se renfrogne, quelque chose dans le regard que le démon n'arrive pas à définir.

« C'est – c'est hors de propos ! Je ne – Je veux dire, non – Je. » Il bafouille maintenant, ses joues déjà rouges à cause de l'alcool devenant plus foncer.

Crowley décide de sauver l'ange de sa situation. Aucun moment autre que le présent ne compte quand on est engourdi par l'alcool, pas vrai ?

« Allez, angel. J'ai déjà eu ce genre de **penssser**. C'est pas grave. Okay, je te l'ai dit, à ton tour de partager ... »

« Toi - »

Le cerveau d'Aziraphale semble s'être bloqué. Il fixe Crowley, ses yeux vides. Ce dernier claque ses doigts pour l'éveiller.

« Qui ? » demande le démon.

« Humm ? »

« A qui tu - tu pensais ? »

Crowley s'arrête, des flashs des deux mille dernières années lui revenant en tête. Aziraphale semble inconsciemment commenté, puis Crowley revient à régler la réaction de son corps. Les frisons des souvenirs de l'excitation que les sieste n'arrivaient pas à lui faire oublier. Et, avant que son cerveau ne puisse penser ne se serait qu'à une conséquence.

« Toi. »

Silence.

Crowley fixe intensément son verre. Même alcooliser à ce point, il ne pense pas pouvoir regarder son ami dans les yeux pour le moment. Si seulement Aziraphale faisait un son ou bougeait de manière à ce qu'il l'entende -

Soudainement il se retrouve avec un ange sur ses genoux, peu après avoir entendu le son du verre qui s'écrase sur le tapis avec un petit son étouffé et peu après qu'il est lui-même fait tomber son verre en un bruit étouffer. Aziraphale attrape son vissage avec ses deux mains et plante ses lèvres sur celle du démon, le baisser est embrouillé et a le gout du vin qu'ils ont bu – en tout cas au début-mais il devient rapidement plus doux quand le fait que _ qu'Aziraphale l'embrasse_ fait son bout de chemin dans l'esprit de Crowley.

« Toi – Toi aussi ? »parvient à dire le démon entre deux embrassades, et l'ange hoche frénétiquement la tête du mieux qu'il peut en l'embrassant.

« A-Attend » murmure Crowley, faisant reculer immédiatement Aziraphale, ses mains bougent bizarrement dans l'espace alors que ses yeux s'emplissent de tristesse.

« Non, non, je ne – Je te veux. » rassure le serpent, la tristesse se transforme en confusion.

« Je suis juste, trop ... alcooliser ça. » grogne doucement.

« Si on- si on dessaoule, murmure Aziraphale. Tu voudras toujours – tu voudras toujours – tu sais. »

« Bien sur que je voudrais toujours de toi. » affirme Crowley, ajustant ses mains sur les hanches de l'ange alors qu'ils dessaoulent tous deux. _Je t'ai désiré pendant 6000 ans._

Une fois leurs esprits clairs, le silence se fait, aucun des deux n'est prêt à avoir un contact visuel.

« -Je suppose que je ferais mieux de me brosser les dents ou quelque chose du genre. »Tente Crowley, sentant le gout amer dans sa bouche

« J'ai attendu trop longtemps. » réponds Aziraphale, caressant de deux doigts la pointe des cheveux du démon en le regard, souriant doucement. « Je m'en fiche »

Et donc, il commence à s'embrasser avec passion, sans l'inhibition de l'alcool, les doigts de l'ange s'emmêlent dans les cheveux de Crowley, les mains de ce dernier viennent s'accrocher à la taille de l'ange. Crowley ne peut plus atteindre à présent, comme Aziraphale l'a si bien dit, et ses lèvres sur la nuque de son amant, ses mains détachant frénétiquement ses couches de vêtements.

« Pourquoi – tu portes autant de couches de vêtements ? Siffle Crowley, ses dents serrées alors qu'il parvient enfin à enlever certaines couches, arrivant enfin au sous-pull.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demande Aziraphale, sa voix étrangement affecté. Crowley décide d'y remédier.

« Au moins depuis Rome. La manière dont tu mangeais ses huîtres était clairement pécheresse, _angel_. » murmure le serpent, reculant légèrement pour admirer la marque qu'il vient de faire sur la nuque de l'ange.

« Oh ? Tu as – tu as aimé me regarder ? C'est pour ça que tu es parti si vite ? Tu ne pouvais plus attendre et – faire quoi ? »

« Me toucher. » marmonne Crowley, enlevant son t-shirt et déboutonnant le pantalon de l'ange.

« C'est arriver plus d'une fois. »

Il n'arrive pas à regarder Aziraphale, trop embarrassé pour regarder ses yeux et lui dire qu'il jouit en pensant à lui. Il ne voit alors pas que les pupilles de l'ange sont dilaté, ou même sent son sexe sursauté en devenant dure.

« Tu disais quelques choses et .. Je savais que tu ne le pensais pas dans ce sens là. Mais mon corps l'interprétait comme ça. Seulement à de rares occasions, je jure, Je – Je te voulais toi à la place. »

« Oh, pour - » Aziraphale manque de jurer alors qu'il se débarrasse d'un claquement de doigts du reste des vêtements, sa queue à présent libre se frottant contre l'estomac de Crowley.

« Pourquoi tu n'a pas fait ça en premier lieu ? » se plaint Crowley en observant avec des yeux quasi en coeur le sexe de l'ange.

« Je suppose que tu allais trop lentement pour moi. » se moque doucement Aziraphale, ignorant le regard un peu offenser de Crowley alors qu'il colle un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le démon lève les yeux au ciel, sa langue de serpent venant taquiner les lèvres de l'ange, avant de finalement s'y faire un passage pour rejoindre la langue de l'autre. Aziraphale gémit, ses hanches se frottant en avant, sa tête en arrière et sa queue se frottant contre celle du démon.

« Ce que tu as dit plus tôt ... à propos de lécher sérieusement des culs. » souffle Crowley, une main empoignant leurs deux sexes et les pressant. « Si l'apocalypse n'était pas intervenu, je serais sortir d'ici en trombe et j'aurais voulu t'allonger et ... »

« Crowley » gémit Aziraphale, et c'est tout ce sur quoi le démon fantasme, mais en mieux.

« Allez, Angel. Laisse-moi te faire du bien. » susurre le démon, sa main s'activant sur le sexe de son amant.

« Crowley – pitié. » supplie l'ange, ses yeux quasi clos.

La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est le fait qu'il est à présent sur le dos, son sexe dans la bouche du démon.

« Crowley ! » s'exclame l'ange, ne pouvant même plus avancer ses hanches puisque que Crowley les maintient sur le canapé de ses mains. _« Oh, Crowley... »_

Crowley sort le sexe d'Aziraphale de sa bouche, taquinant :

« Angel ... »

Puis, sa langue se glisse jusqu'à l'antre de son amant.

« Crowley ! » glapit Aziraphale alors que la langue tourne autour de l'entrée de son antre, mettant ses nerfs à bout.

« Dis moi, mon ange. Tu n'as jamais été avec quelqu'un ? » demande le démon, sa langue le taquinant.

« Non. » réponds l'ange en se tordant. « Ça a toujours été que toi ... je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. »

« Tu t'es déjà toucher ? » question le démon, sa langue se glissant à l'intérieur.

« J' ... j'ai tempêté par toi mais .. ça semblait ... mal. » murmure l'ange. Il l'avait vraiment imaginé – il appréciât les autres plaisirs terrestre - mais il y avait quelques choses à propos du fait de ... sortir son sexe et se toucher en pensant à un _démon_.

Évidemment, ils sont dans leur camp maintenant.

Crowley répond d'un petit ''hum', les vibration parcourant sa langue, et faisant gémir délicieusement l'ange. L'idée que l'ange se touche en pensant au démon, le rend fébrile mais l'idée que le premier orgasme de l'ange arrive alors qu'il fait jouer sa langue pour trouver sa prostate le rend sensible. Et à la seconde où Crowley glisse sa langue assez profondément pour appuyer la prostate du blond, il gémit, la queue rejetant un peu de liquide pré-séminal.

Crowley dégage une de ses mains et vient ajouter deux doigts à ce désordre, son autre main venant attraper le sexe d'Aziraphale et commence à le masser.

Aziraphale ne peut plus s'arrêter de gémir, sa tête projeter en arrière, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

« Crowley - ne t'arrête pas, je – je vais jouir - »

Crowley ne s'arrête pas, intensifiant sa tache sur la prostate de l'ange et taquinant le gland de son sexe, tout en frottant ses hanches contre le tissu agréable du canapé (Pas comme celui qu'il a chez lui), sentant sa queue devenir un peu moins douloureuse ainsi.

« Crowley ! » glapit l'ange, son dos se courbant alors qu'il se répand sur son abdomen.

Le serpent continu à taquiner l'antre de l'ange jusqu'à ce qu'il en pleure, ses hanches tremblant encore du contre-coup. Il se redresse, sa langue se baladant à la surface du bazar sur l'estomac d'Aziraphale avant de rejoindre sa bouche. Une de ses mains se dirige vers sa propre queue, venant la soulage.

Aziraphale retrouvant assez de ses sens pour voir la main de Crowley, il y joint alors la sienne, l'aidant dans son mouvement, ses yeux fixant ceux du démon alors que ce dernier commence à se tordre de plaisir. Crowley n'arrive plus à se contrôler avec la main d'Aziraphale sur son sexe devenu si sensible, il laisse échapper le nom de langue alors qu'il jouit, sa semence rejoignait le bazar sur l'estomac de son amant.

Crowley se laisse tomber sur l'ange, sa tête se plaçant dans la nuque d'Aziraphale pendant qu'il se reprend.

« Je suppose .. que ça va sans-dire maintenant, mais ... je t'aime, tu sais. » murmure Aziraphale dans les cheveux du démon.

« Je .. Je t'aime aussi, angel. Je le sais ... depuis un bon moment, je l'ai juste... accepter récemment. Peut-être durant l'apocalypse. Rien ne vaut la fin du monde pour révéler tes sentiments, j'imagine. » murmure pensivement Crowley.

Aziraphale sourit, nettoyant miraculeusement le bazar sur son estomac (qui c'est maintenant aussi étendu à celui du serpent.)

« Tu t'es vraiment ... toucher ... en pensant à moi ? »

« Oh, j'imaginais toute sorte de scénario avec toi mon ange. On a l'éternité pour nous maintenant et on peut faire ce qu'on veut. »

« Je suppose que oui. »


End file.
